Partitions have long been inserted into boxes to enable the boxes to accommodate individual containers or the like. Heretofore, most of the box partitions were manually inserted into the boxes inasmuch as a reliable partition inserting machine was not available.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a partition folding and inserting machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a partition folding machine which folds a partition blank upon itself to create six cells.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a partition folding and inserting machine which folds a flat partition blank into a configuration such that when inserted into a box will accommodate six containers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an automatic partition folding and inserting machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a partition folding and inserting machine which is reliable.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.